narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stories of Darrion Avant
'Kirigakure Arc' It all started once nice mourning. It was one of those days where it was less foggy. Darrion woke up and goes to meet his team mates. They prepare for their mission which is to bring back Suigetsu. They decided they needed to pack up their equipment. After about 10 minutes leaving out. They saw a man with black coat with red clouds, he was atasuki. "Hey, leave our village or we will have to make you leave by force" said D. "I'd like to see you try" said the ninja. "I can't waste much chakra on you so i'll let my clones fight you". He makes three regular shadow clones. He then leaves. "Hey get back here" Rachael says as she jumps towards him. Clone #3 does fireball jutsu. Rachael jumps out of the way. "They won't let us leave" said Darrion. Clone #1 runs at D and tries to shoot firebullets at him but D does rotation. Their is smoke everywhere in between D and clone #1. All of a sudden clone #1 does wind tunnelling fang and it hits D into a tree. In Darrion's fight, Darrion does water tiger jutsu and it tries to attack clone #2, but clone #2 does an air palm. Darrion throws his Tigress at clone #2 forhead and he flies into a tree. Darrion then does a chidori into clone #2. CLone #2 evaporates. "1 down and 2 left" Darrion says. Rachael was fighting clone #3. Rachael does firestyle phoenix flower jutsu but clone #3 dodges it. Darrion thinks to decide if he should help Rachael or D. He decides to help Rachael but in a sneaky way. Clone #3 tries to Shadow Possession jutsu. The shadow follows Rachael. Clone #3 is only focused on hitting Rachael with it. Just then Darrion comes down with a lighting tiger and water tiger justu. They both pounce into clone #3. Clone #3 then evaporates. As Darrion and Rachael run up to D. Clone #1 does water prison jutsu on Darrion and Rachael. Darrion knew he could hold his breath for a long time but he wasn't sure about Rachael. D yells out "Let my friends go!". Darrion distracts him by saying "Hey aren't you-" He gets interrupted by the atasuki member. "Yes, mine name is Da-" D then runs at clone #1, and does 8 triagrams 128 palms. Clone #1 evaporates. D, Rachael, and Darrion rush back to the village. Darrion sees Jacob and Makua badly beaten. He tells Rachael to heal them. Jacob then leaves without a word. 'Jounin Exams Part 1' The village was completely repaired. The Mizukage calls in Darrion and Rachael. "Here are the two passes for you to go to the Hidden Leaf Village" They take the passes. "Now represent our village well" says the Mizukage. Darrion and Rachael head out towards the Hidden Leaf Village. Their partner D, is not going because he alread a Jounin. It was a 5 day trip. When they got there they immediately went to the Hokage. "We're here for the Jounin Exams" says Darrion. "Alright make yourself comfortable, it starts tomorrow" said Lady Tsunade. Darrion and Rachael went to their different hotel rooms. The next morning, Darrion and Rachael went to the exams. They are led in the room to test. He had to answer ten questions and found out that he answered 6 correctly and he only had to answer 4 correctly to pass. He asked Rachael how many she answered correctly and she said she answered 5 correctly. They move on to the next section which is to get the heaven and earth scrolls but by themselves. "You will have 24 hours to get it" Anko explains. She starts of the exams towards different areas. People that started off in the same area as each other had the same scroll. Darrion goes to Rachael and says "We should work together" "Yeah sounds like a great idea, i'll help you get a heaven scroll and you help me" agrees Rachael. As they walk deeper in the forest they see a brown haired girl with a Iwakagure. "My name is name is Sally Clark, and I have a heaven scroll, what do you have" "I have an earth scroll" says Rachael. "I'll let you fight this and then I'll jump in if you need help" says Darrion. Rachael starts off with a fire style fire bullet jutsu. Sally cancels it out with wind bullets. Sally does wind cutter jutsu, but Rachael cancels it out with a huge fireball jutsu. The fireball goes threw it. Sally makes a small tornado to cancel it out. Rachael does phoenix flower jutsu that Sally dodges. She stands and does nothing. Rachael ran towards a small pond, and Sally follows her there. Rachael jumps out and then freezes the water. Sally cannot move. "Now hand over the scroll" says Rachael. "Fine, but unfreeze me" says Sally. Darrion sees a levitating kunai behind her back. "No" he shouts, but Rachael already unfroze her. The knife hits Rachael in her chest. "Oh crap" Darrion says. Sally takes Rachael's scroll and leaves. Darrion runs to Rachael and picks her up and takes her to a praetor. He then vows to avenge her. He goes to get his heaven scroll. He has 10 hours left. He meets a boy from Kumogakure. "Do you have a heaven scroll" "Yes" he says. Darrion makes four water clones. They all run at him, as the boy from Kumogakure fights them off. Darrion jumps in the air and knocks him with his Tigress. The boy turned to mud. Darrion turned around and saw the boy coming towards him. Darrion jumps back and then runs at the boy with a rasengan. The boy jumps over it but all of a sudden another Darrion came out of a tree and rasenganed the boy. The clone turned to water. Darrion ran to his body and took his scroll. He then went to turn his scrolls. The third part of the exam. Darrion went to go rest. He then went to visit Rachael. She was losing a lot of blood. "If she does not stop gushing out blood, she will die" said the doctor. Darrion punches a hole in the wall. Rachael tells him "I'll be fine, but beat Sally Clark for me". Darrion goes to get rest awhile. When he goes to the final exam he sees Ino before he goes in. She hugs him and wishes him good luck. He goes in they pull names. First is Sakura vs Hinata. Sakura won because Hinata was too tired to move so she tried to block Sakura super punch with a rotation. Sakura's punch went through it though. Next fight is Kiba vs Rock Lee. Rock Lee won because Kiba tried to do tunneling fang but Rock Lee kicked him and Akamaru out of the ring. Shino vs Sai was the next fight. Sai beat Shino because Sai countered his bug attack with paiting bugs., and while he was distracted, he had lion paintings naw on his legs. Tenten vs Naruto was the next fight. Tenten constanly threw weapons and Naruto went through it with a Rasengan. Shikamaru vs Sally. Sally won because Shikamaru didn't show up because he was napping. The last fight was Darrion vs. Choji. Darrion and Choji started the fight, it was pretty quick. Darrion ran at him with Rasengan but Choji thought he absorb it, but he couldn't. It was time for the next round. It was Sakura vs Rock Lee. Rock Lee quit because he couldn't hit a girl. Naruto vs Sai was next. Naruto ran at him at Sage speed and Rasenganed him. The last fight of the round was Sally vs Darrion. "Yes, I get to warm up before fighting Naruto" said Sally. "You'll pay for what you did to my friend. Darrion ran at Sally and tried to punch her in the face. She dodged and tried to do wind cutter. He went through it with a rasengan. The rasengan faded away. She then did the Chidori Stream and it zapped him. She then tried to Kirin but Darrion did Water Dragon Whip to grab her before she could complete the jutsu. The Praector said "One more move like that and your out of here". She then said "I don't care I want all the Jinjurikis dead" said Sally. "Stop this fight" said Kakashi. "No, this is my fight" says Darrion. Sally came and shot fire bullets at Darrion. Darrion got back up after getting hit. She makes rock ridges come up and hit him. He flies across the stage. When he got up she comes out of nowhere and Chidoris him through his heart. She grabs him by the neck and kneed him in the stomache and uppercuts him off the stage. Darrion then begins to feel woozy and blacked out. Darrion started to wake up he could here the seconds 5...6...Darrion is to weak to get up. Darrion hears number 7 come from the referee and starts to get angry. All of a sudden a blue cloak surrounds Darrion, while this goes on the number 8 surrounds the arena. Darrion leaps up onto the stage at 9. Darrion hears "Born to be Wild" in his head fueling his rage. He lunged at her at full speed saying "It's payback time!" Darrion was about to strike Sally but when he looked closely he could see ice spikes begin to form on her face. Darrion says "Ha, you think that will stop me." He punched right through the ice. She catches her self and shoots ice shards at him. Darrion leaps into the air with water rasengan. Sally is blinded by the sun behind Darrion and can't see his attack. Darrion attacks her in her stomach driving her into the ground. Darrion jumps back and looks past the cloud of dust from the broken the ground and see's Sally unconcious on the floor. The audience watches in amaze at Darrion's spectacular feat that he accomplished. Darrion's adrenaline begins to subside and he falls to the floor extremly exhausted from using to much chakra. The doctors come to Sally's aid immediatly. Sally has 5 broken ribs and a punctared lung from his last attack. They then put her on a stretcher and carry her off the stage. Kakashi comes to scene to aid Darrion in getting up. Kakashi takes him to the hospital to recover for tommorow's battles. Darrion luckily gets a room next to Rachael's. 'Jounin Exams Part 2' Darrion was well rested the next day. He got up and began to think about how is going to handle the rest of the competition. Their was an odd number of participants left. There was Sakura, Naruto, and Darrion. The Kages decided that they wanted to have them do a free for all. The battle began. "Hey, Naruto we should team up to take him down" said Sakura. "No, I want to fight him one on one" said Naruto. Sakura runs at Nartuo and tries to super punch him. He jumps backwards. Naruto made a shadow clone. They both ran at Sakura. Sakura punched the clone. Naruto grabs her and throws her into the wall. She gets back up and yells "Naruto!!!". She is charging at him at full speed. Naruto puts a clone in front of him to block the attack. She hits the clone and a rasengan comes out of nowhere towards her. She quickley punches the ground and the rasengan hits the ground. Darrion throws a kunai and it hits Naruto in the forhead. Naruto turns to smoke. All of a sudden Darrion hears rumbling under his feet. Darrion jumps up and so did Naruto. Darrion lands on Naruto's shoulders. Darrion then frontflips off of them. Darrion jumps in front of Sakura. Sakura tries to super punch Darrion but he dodges. Darrion then does water dragon jutsu. It goes towards Sakura and makes her hit the wall hard. She is getting the countdown. Naruto stares at her while the countdown goes. Darrion decides its perfect to attack. Darrion summons four water clones. They all pull at their Tigress. Darrion and his clones attack Naruto. He was able to block their hits but one clone hits him in the back. They than constantly hit him with the Tigress until Naruto pulls out his first cloak, and sends Darrion and his clones flying into the wall. Darrion is hurt but still ready to fight. Darrion goes toe to toe with Naruto. Naruto is quicker, so he charges at him lightning fast and sends him flying. Darrion landed on his feet. Darrion comes and tries to punch him but Naruto dodged and punched Darrion in the face. Darrion hits the ground hard. He swiftly knocks Naruto down and Darrion starts to do Poseidon's creation. The water began to rise filling the whole stand. The Mizukage stopped the water and Darrion was disqualified. He then left to go to the hospital. He grabbed Rachael and put her on his shoulder. He then left off to go home. He thought to himself I have much training left before I try again. I must go to a tailed beast master. 'Training with Killer Bee' When Darrion returned to the village it was almost completely fixed. He went to go speak to the Mizukage. "Mizukage, is their anyway, that I can master my tailed beast". "Their is one way, you can go train with Killer Bee, but no one knows where he is" said the Mizukage. "If you can find him good" said the Mizukage. Darrion said his thanks and then went to Rachael's house, where D was already at. "How are you holding up" asked Darrion. "I'm recovering quickly, I'll be back on my feet by tomorrow" said Rachael. "That's good, I'm going to find Killer Bee" said Darrion. "Killer Bee, why?" D asked. "I'm going to receive training from Killer Bee" said Darrion. "I'll go with you" said Lil D. "Thanks, but you should stay with Rachael, so that she will be in tip top shape, when she recovers" said Darrion. Darrion then started to head out for his quest to find Killer Bee. Darrion went on the road, he found a fox that was wounded and hungry. "I should take care of this little guy" said Darrion. He then wrapped up his wound and fed it. As Darrion began to walk away the Fox followed him. "Why are you following me, bet you can't lead me to Killer Bee" Darrion joked. The fox tugged on his pants leg. It then hit him that Killer Bee was good with animals. He had the fox lead him to Killer Bee. Killer Bee trained him for a month in ninjutsu and weapon training. As Darrion was returning home the Fox, followed him. When Darrion returned back to the village, he met up with D and Rachael. "Hey" said D. "We've gotten a lot stronger" said Rachael. "No way, your getting too strong, you might even be getting stronger than me" said D. "I know, I must get strong to protect the one's I care for" said Darrion. 'A Good Friend of Fire' The day began off great. Lil D, Darrion, and Rachael were doing their normal training session. They then called Lil D into the high council session. That left Darrion and Rachael by themselves. "You were pretty mad about me getting hurt" Rachael teased. "Oh god" Darrion thought. She then laughed. Just then someone approached them who looked like a teenager. "Who is there?" asked Darrion. The male said "It's me, Carl" "I know I'm just messing with you, how's it been?" asked Darrion. "Having a blast" replied Carl. Just then a whole bunch of people dressed in red came up behind Carl. "We're forming an alliance" said Carl. Lil D then came up from behind Darrion and Rachael. "What's up Carl" said Lil D. "Who is Carl" "He used to be a member of this village until his family moved to the fire village about three years ago" said Lil D. "That was one year before we met you" said Darrion. (Incomplete)